


Sunday Mornings

by froot



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bye, i love them, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froot/pseuds/froot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke loves Sunday mornings, for more than one reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as a spur of the moment thing, sorry for mistakes and stuff.

 

I always liked Sunday mornings.

It was the only day that I got to relax. I mean it was really the only day during the week I got to just relax and have a calm day. During the week we were usually working on the upcoming album. Don't get me wrong I'm really excited for it, it's just it's taking up most of my time. The fans have waited long enough so they deserve it and I hope that this album is as good as they had hoped it would be, the four of us have worked extremely hard on it. On weekdays we'd either be sorting out lyrics, finalising them etc. Or recording songs. It was really hard work and usually on Saturdays we had to do some other work that someone will find for us to do. Sunday's was our day off and they were the days I looked forward to the most, the days I could have a lie in and just sit in my bed all day and watch crappy TV because I could do whatever I wanted. It was my day off.

This morning I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my middle, from behind me. They kept securely in place so there was no way I was leaving, although I couldn't say I wanted to. There was a head which leant against my neck, the persons hair tickling the back of my neck as well as there short, soft breaths. Their whole body was pressed against my back. I think they call this spooning, I have no idea. I never take much notice of all these positions and things. But lying here with someone cuddling me felt, as cliché as it sounded, perfect. Yeah that did sound cliché, fuck I sound like a teenage girl. Great.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" the person who currently had their arms around me asked, with a quite a raspy voice.

Fuck, he sounded really hot on a morning. I didn't realise I had been saying anything aloud.

He loosened his grip around my middle, allowing me to turn around. There I could see his face, weariness written on it. His hair which had a bed-head style to it, with wisps of hair in every direction, it was weird because he still looked good and hot and like he had just had sex.

 _Luke now you sound like a horny teenage girl._  

I internally groan and looked anywhere but into his eyes. Those fucking eyes that were so deep and beautiful and made me want to kiss him senseless. Yeah those eyes. Instead I looked at his chest, and he happened to be shirtless. Slowly my eyes travelled downwards and realised he was wearing only some tight boxers. 

_Eyes up Hemmings._

I quickly reverted my eyes up to his, meeting his glance. He had been looking at me while I was checking him out. Fuck. I could feel my cheeks flushing and going red. I had just embarrassed myself infront of him and I really wanted to slap myself. Although I don't think that would embarrass me any less, but make the situation worse. Then I noticed Ashton was smirking. Fucking smirking. His smile was so addicting and I really hated that I loved it. He was always so happy, so cheery. How? I want to hate that about him, hate his constant positive attitude. However I can't bring myself to, Instead I found it alluring, making me like him even more.

If that was even possible.

_Could you sound anymore like a girl?_

"Like what you see Hemmings?" Ashton whispered, inching his face towards me.

_Yes, yes, yes._

Then I felt his soft lips on mine. His lips were amazing, how the fuck did he keep them so soft. A second later he was licking my bottom of my lip, and I involuntary groaned at the surprise. I felt him smirk, satisfied with the response he got. Oh well two can play at that game. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and combed my hands through his bed head hair style. I tugged on his silky locks, he let out a sweet moan in return. 

Next I felt him flip so he was on top of me, a look of surprise quite clear on my face. He then attacked my lips, while I layed and enjoyed every minute of it. He then started to leave faint kisses on my jaw, all the way to my neck where he sucked on a piece a part of my flesh lightly. Until I knew he had left a mark, during which I had been a moaning wreck. He then came up layed next to me, grinning as he admired his work.

"What are the others going to say about that then?" I finally choked out.

"Let them think what they want, I think it looks good on you." he teased, sending me his signature smile.

I wanted to be at least a little mad at him. Michael and Calum will evantually see the mark and will ask questions. I didn't really want to explain anything to them yet. However I just smiled, unable to stop myself. The boy was something else. I could never get myself to be angry with him. Instead I cuddled into his side, loosely wrapping my arms around his middle and laying my head on his chest as if it were a pillow.

"I love you Luke." Ashton whispered into my ear, then kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too." I replied.

I love sunday mornings, because of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this quite pointless one shot.
> 
> you can send prompts to www.liampaynx.tumblr.com


End file.
